1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally pertains to service vehicles used in performing work at a well site, and more specifically to a method of monitoring the vehicle""s pumping operations.
2. Description of Related Art
After a well is set up and operating to draw petroleum, water or other fluid up from within the ground, various services are periodically performed to maintain the well in good operating condition. Such services may involve pumping various fluids down into the well such as pressurized water, hot oil and various chemicals. Since wells are often miles apart from each other, such pumping operations are usually performed using a is service vehicle, such as a chemical tank truck, a high pressure fluid pumping truck, or a hot oil tank truck.
Service vehicles are often owned by independent contractors that well companies (e.g., well owner or operator) pay to service the wells. Well owners typically have some type of contractual agreement or xe2x80x9cmaster service agreementxe2x80x9d with their various contractors. The agreement generally specifies what goods and services are to be provided by the contractor, the corresponding fees, and may even specify other related items such as operating procedures, safety issues, quantity, quality, etc.
Service operations are usually performed at well sites that are remote to the well owner""s main office. The well may even be hundreds of miles apart. So, it can be difficult for a well owner to confirm whether a contractor is fully complying with his part of the agreement. Without a company representative at the well site to witness the services being performed, the well owner may have to rely on whatever report or invoice the contractor supplies. This can lead to misunderstandings, false billings, payment delays, suspicions, and disagreements between the contractor and the well owner. To further complicate matters, in a single day, service contractors may do work at different wells for different well owners. Thus, a contractor could mistakenly bill one well owner for work done on a well of another owner.
To provide an improved method of monitoring pumping operations at a well site, it is an object of the invention to collect data at a well site and communicate the collected data to a remote location.
A second object of some embodiments is to monitor the pumping of a fluid down through a string of tubing of the well.
A third object of some embodiments is to monitor the forcing of fluid up through an annulus between a well""s casing string and tubing string.
A fourth object of some embodiments is to digitize readings pertaining to the pumping of fluid into a well, so the readings are readily transferable via the Internet and/or through a wireless communication link.
A fifth object of some embodiments is to monitor several variables associated with the pumping of fluid into a well to help identify problems with the well.
A sixth object of some embodiments is to record with reference to time variables associated with pumping fluid into a well.
A seventh object of some embodiments is to record with reference to time and a pumping variable the speed of a vehicle""s engine to help determine whether the vehicle is traveling or pumping.
An eighth object of some embodiments is to plot a graph of pump discharge pressure and the fluid pressure of an annulus of a well to help identify problems with the well.
A ninth object of some embodiments is to employ a telephone-related modem, a cellular phone, and/or a satellite in communicating fluid pumping operations to a remote location.
A tenth object of some embodiments is monitor the fuel consumption with reference to time of a vehicle used for servicing a well.
An eleventh object of some embodiments is to monitor the pumping of various fluids into a well, wherein the fluids may include a scale inhibitor, an emulsion breaker, a bactericide, a paraffin dispersant, or an antifoaming agent.
A twelfth object of some embodiments is to provide a data record that allows one to distinguish between whether a fluid is being pumped into a well or into a tank battery.
A thirteenth object of some embodiments is to determine the volume of a fluid being pumped down into a well by counting the cycles of a reciprocating pump.
One or more of these objects are provided by a method of monitoring pumping operations of a vehicle at a well site. The method records the values of one or more fluid-related variables and vehicle engine speed. The values are recorded as a function of the time of day that the variables were sensed.